Dime quién eres
by Beledien
Summary: Cuando los enanos y Bilbo llegaron al Bosque Negro no pasaron inadvertidos. Pequeña historia sobre lo que pudo haber hecho el príncipe de Mirkwood ante la llegada de visitantes al bosque y su reacción al ver a un hobbit.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota:** Los personajes y lugares son creación del buen profesor Tolkien, a quien le debemos estas hermosas aventuras. Este es solo un fanfic que escribí luego de muchos años de ausencia, por el simple gusto de escribir, aunque yo estoy medio oxidada y mi cerebro está medio seco, les dejo esta historia contada desde mi punto de vista sobre los elfos silvanos, a los que yo veo como a niños.

**Capítulo 1**

_"En aquellos últimos días los hobbits se reunían a la noche en la Sala de Fuego y allí entre muchas historias oyeron completa la balada de Beren y Lúthien y la conquista de la Gran joya, pero de día mientras Merry y Pippin iban de un lado a otro, Frodo y Sam se pasaban las horas en el cuartito de Bilbo. Allí Bilbo les leía pasajes del libro (que parecía aún muy incompleto), o fragmentos de poemas, o tomaba notas de las aventuras de Frodo." *_

En la Sala de Fuego tuvieron tiempo para confraternizar con los otros miembros de la compañía, ya que harían un viaje largo y agotador, era mejor tener cierta cercanía con ellos.

Boromir, para ser humano se mostraba distante y parecía no querer entablar conversación con los demás. Se mostraba taciturno como si otros problemas además del viaje llenaran sus pensamientos. Aragorn por su parte parecía no encontrarse nunca, y es que Frodo ignoraba que Trancos prefería pasar más tiempo con Arwen Undomiel.

Al contrario, Legolas, el elfo verde se mostraba más accesible. De hecho observaba a los hobbits como si fueran una novedad para él. Sam notó que el hijo del rey de Mirkwood se mostraba fascinado con los hobbits como si estuviera viendo una leyenda ante sí

–Bilbo nos contó una vez de su paso por Mirkwood –Sam se dirigió a Greenleaf

–Por supuesto, yo estuve ahí –Le dijo con amabilidad.

Gimli resolló de disgusto y luego se dirigió al príncipe del Bosque Negro.

–Entonces, has debido ser tú uno de esos elfos que cantaban canciones de burla cuando mi padre y los otros doce enanos se morían de hambre y sed.

–Así que era tu padre y sus amigos los que interrumpían nuestra festividad de otoño con sus gritos –dijo Legolas con una sonrisa –.

–Ahí está, te burlas de nuevo de las desgracias que le ocurrieron a mi padre, Gloin –Gimli se levantó de su silla y se marchó murmurando cosas como que los elfos eran gente muy extraña, nada amables con los peregrinos y que tenían costumbres excéntricas. Claro, es que para un enano un elfo silvano es lo opuesto a ellos, pero por supuesto esto es solamente parte de los prejuicios que solían haber entre razas distintas que poco o nada habían compartido.

Hay que entender que un elfo de los bosques era una criatura alegre, casi como un niño, Legolas no era la excepción y mientras Sam le miraba con ojos llenos de curiosidad Legolas comenzó a recordar y sus ojos se iluminaron.

El príncipe del Bosque Negro se balanceaba en una alta rama de una gran haya, y con la agilidad de un gato dio dos vueltas y saltó para tomar la rama superior. Subió un poco más hasta alcanzar la copa del árbol y asomarse al sol. Un grajo salió volando cuando sacó su cabeza y sus ojos brillaron cuando vio otro rostro que miraba asombrado a las mariposas Emperador. Era un rostro pequeño, amable, de cabellos ensortijados, lampiño y mostraba signos de preocupación al contemplar la inmensidad de la floresta. Thranduillion pensó en hablarle y preguntarle quien era, que hacía allí y a donde iba.

–¡Baja! –Fue una voz de mando que Legolas no pudo resistir.

–Creí que me habías dicho que los enanos tenían largas y frondosas barbas –Legolas bajó de un salto donde Thranduil le esperaba molesto.

–Otra vez estás soñando en las copas de los árboles. Deja de comportarte como un chiquillo cuando vamos de cacería –De tan molesto que estaba el rey de Mirkwood que no le prestó atención a las palabras de Greenleaf –Trepar a los árboles no es parte de tu instrucción como futuro gobernante del bosque.

–Pero padre había algo ahí.

–Sí ya sabemos que hay un grupo de enanos bribones, pero ni ellos serían tan estúpidos como dispararle a mi presa, más aún, no tendrían la habilidad para atinarle siquiera estando a un metro de distancia –Thranduil se dio media vuelta y añadió –Déjalos, los encantamientos del bosque los mantendrán a raya, y espero que tengan el buen tino de no despertar a las arañas, puedo escuchar sus pesados pasos hasta aquí.

–Lo que vi no se parecía a un enano, no tenía barba y además…

–Además nos retrasas para el banquete de esta noche. Deja las fantasías para después.

Greenleaf no entendía el porqué su padre insistía en que debía aprender los deberes de un rey, siendo ambos elfos no esperaba el deceso pronto de su progenitor. Lo que Legolas no sabía era que lo mismo pensaba Thranduil, hasta que Oropher murió en la última alianza de hombres y elfos, sintió gran congoja por este hecho, si su vida cambio de golpe teniendo que asumir de pronto el mando de tantos elfos silvanos que buscaban un guía. Legolas, que no había experimentado todavía las angustias y la destrucción de la guerra su crianza en la tranquilidad del bosque negro y bajo la protección del rey, le hacían más imprudente y muy curioso con cuanta criatura extraña llegara o avistara a lo lejos en los lindes de la floresta. Solamente a las arañas les tenía aversión, algo natural en un elfo, que veía como una oscuridad se aproximaba del sur, pero en esos días no veía la guerra aproximarse.

–Mi padre siempre me está regañando, quiere que sea un rey cuando es probable que nunca llegue a ser uno, por lo menos yo no quiero ser uno –Pensaba el príncipe, pero pronto tuvo que dejar su cavilaciones.

–Vamos ya –dijo el rey ignorando nuevamente las palabras de Greenleaf.

–Sé lo que vi –pensaba –si tan solo atrapara a ese raro enano le mostraría a mi padre que se equivoca, además los enanos parecen divertidos, me pregunto si conocen las tierras del oeste.

Legolas permaneció pensativo en su lugar hasta que dijo –Iré a ver los preparativos para el festival de otoño.

Thranduil sonrió, ¿sería posible que todas las llamadas de atención estuvieran dando resultado? Por fin algo sensato en su descocado heredero. No es que Legolas no estuviera capacitado para cuidarse así mismo, era solo que a veces actuaba de manera imprudente, y siempre tuvo el presentimiento de que algún día se embarcaría en empresas imposibles o haría amistades con lo más variado de los desterrados de la Tierra Media.

Luego el rey sacudió su cabeza y se marchó con su séquito de elfos.

–No creo que la curiosidad de Legolas le lleve a algo bueno, se decía –Espero que sea solamente una fase.

_* El Señor de los Anillos: La comunidad del Anillo. Libro Segundo, capítulo 3, El Anillo Va al Sur página 373_


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota:** los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a la maravillosa creación del profesor Tolkien, yo no tengo nada más que mi punto de vista y no recibo compensación de ningún tipo por escribir estas historias. Una vez dicho esto les presento el segundo capítulo de mi propia versión sobre lo que estaba haciendo Legolas cuando llegaron los enanos al Bosque Negro.

**Capítulo 2**

Legolas corrió hacia donde un grupo de alegres elfos silvanos que encendían las fogatas y acomodaban los setos –¿Has visto al grupo de enanos que deambulan por el bosque? –Le preguntó a uno de los elfos de la compañía

–Sí, aunque se veían muy graciosos porque iban cargando a cuestas al más gordo de ellos, no parecen estar muy contentos.

–Estuvimos cantándoles todo el día, pero parece que ni eso les alegra –dijo otro –hay uno muy raro, parece que es uno de sus criados, no tiene barba y lleva unas raras botas peludas con dedos.

Esto despertó más la curiosidad de Legolas, finalmente alguien más vio a ese extraño enano. No es que Legolas hubiera sido un experto en enanos, de hecho nunca había antes a uno, pero sabía las historias de enanos mineros que se pasaban la vida entera dentro de las montañas sin ver nunca la luz de las estrellas. Se estremeció ante este pensamiento.

Siempre quiso ver un enano de cerca, tal vez ahora tendría su oportunidad. Sigilosamente como es un elfo, se acercó a distancia prudente para ver de cerca de esos personajes. No quería que le descubrieran mientras escuchaba la discusión de los enanos con Bombur sobre que había olvidado gran parte del viaje, los trasgos, Beorn, el bote en el arroyo y ese ciervo que empujó al enano al agua.

–Así que tuvieron el desatino de meterse con ese arisco cambia pieles, me preguntó como salieron ilesos de ese encuentro. Si los atrapo les preguntaré –Pensó recordando que ese cambia pieles nunca fue amable con él. Después escuchó el relato del gordo enano sobre sus sueños en los que disfrutaba de un banquete y de un rey coronado con hojas marrones y un cetro tallado de roble.

–Era hermoso, todo era alegría y la comida era suculenta –decía mientras los enanos y Bilbo se agarraban los estómagos por el hambre –y el vino, ¡oh, el vino!

–¡Cállate! –Le gritaron –Que alguien puede oírte.

–Que importancia tendría, así al menos nos darían comida.

Legolas escondido y sin verles sonrió para sí, pensaba que si les ofrecía algo de comida los enanos estarían dispuestos a conversar un rato con él –Si eso es lo que quieren –pensó. Estuvo a punto de emboscar de los enanos cuando un elfo apareció delante de Greenleaf.

–Príncipe, su padre quiere verle en el palacio inmediatamente –un elfo mayor de aspecto formal se presentó delante de Hoja Verde –Estaba enfadado porque cree que vino a buscar a esos enanos bribones.

–Rayos Galión, mi padre siempre parece conocer mis intenciones.

– Por algo es el rey –Dijo el mayordomo real encogiéndose de hombros –Parece que teme que un día se vaya en una aventura con algunos montaraces del norte.

El príncipe elfo se cruzó de brazos e hizo un puchero.

El viejo Galion se dispuso a conducir a Legolas de vuelta al palacio para que se aliste para la festividad nocturna del otoño. El príncipe caminó si muchas ganas y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que los enanos armaran un alboroto metiéndose sin ser invitados a uno de los muchos banquetes que tenían preparados los elfos para festejar la llegada del otoño.

¿Por qué no le dejaban jugar un rato con ellos? Bien podría darles un baño si estaban mugrientos y darles una cena decente para que luego le contaran historias sobre el oeste o ese cambia pieles que ni quiso decirle su nombre, pero su padre no dejaría que unos extraños interfirieran con la vida normal en el bosque, como él no intervendría en los problemas de extraños que pasaran por ahí. Ya era demasiado el que les dejara pasar por sus dominios, que se las arreglen lo mejor que puedan solos.

En estas cavilaciones avanzaron hasta que de que vieran a un grupo de guardias corriendo en dirección contraria. El mayordomo preguntó a uno que era amigo suyo.

–¿A dónde van tan a prisa? –Galion le detuvo por unos instantes –¿El rey pregunta por nosotros?

–Todavía no Galion, sabe que traerás al príncipe contigo aunque sea amarrado –dijo el guardia ignorando el ceño fruncido de Legolas, porque bien sabía que Galion era un buen amigo de Greenleaf –Nos han dicho que un grupo de enanos andrajosos ha interrumpido en uno de los banquetes del bosque. No tuvieron el menor reparo en dar gritos y en corretear sin dirección de un lado a otro, tropezando entre sí buscando quien sabe qué.

–¿Qué hicieron los elfos del banquete? –Preguntó Legolas disimulando mal su curiosidad.

–¿Qué iban a hacer? –Respondió el guardia –se fueron inmediatamente, a avisarle al rey. Le contaron que eran muy ruidosos y medio atolondrados, incluso para un enano. Alguien dijo que había uno especialmente chistoso, no tenía barba y llevaba unas botas peludas.

Otra vez esa enano raro, si de por sí los enanos levantaban gran curiosidad en Hoja Verde, esta otra criatura le parecía algo más raro y único. A lo mejor sería un buen compañero de juegos, podría enseñarle canciones y a tocar el arpa, tal vez por eso los enanos lo traían consigo, porque era un compañero divertido.

–¿Crees que se atreverían a interrumpir en otro banquete? –Preguntó con interés

–Lo dudo, con todo le avisaré a su majestad para que él decida que hacer –dijo el guardia –me pareció muy permisivo de su parte que les dejara caminar por el bosque libremente.

–Mi padre y sus encantamientos –pensó y luego se le ocurrió una idea –si atrapo a ese enano extraño podría mostrarle a papá que no veo visiones y que no estoy soñando todo el tiempo.

–He olvidado mi arco –dijo de repente –volveré en enseguida Galion, dile a mi padre que estaré a tiempo para el banquete –y se fue corriendo en dirección hacia donde los enanos había aparecido.

Galion sacudió la cabeza –Este joven príncipe es muy impulsivo –dijo mientras el guardia le miraba con la misma expresión.

–Yo no quisiera ser tú y tener que decirle al rey que su hijo se fue otra vez detrás de cualquier criatura errante que osa pasar por el bosque.

–No es la primera vez –habló el mayordomo –¿recuerdas cuando persiguió por tres días a ese cambia pieles tratando de ver el momento exacto en que cambiaba de forma?

–El rey estaba furioso. Legolas no se imaginaba que los cambia pieles eran sujetos tan violentos y susceptibles. ¿Es que nadie le dijo al príncipe que no hay criatura más cambiante que un cambia pieles?

–Cambiantes los cambia pieles –rió Galion –casi te sale en verso. Bueno, a ver que nos dice ahora el rey de todo esto.

Los enanos dormitaban en el mismo claro donde había irrumpido uno de los varios banquetes élficos, Legolas los vio mientras cabeceaban, escudriñó a los intrusos uno a uno en busca del extraño enano sin barbas y con las botas peludas, cuando de pronto el enano que hacía guardia señaló hacia el lugar donde se instalaba otra cena alegre. Los siguió de cerca y sin hacer ruido, cuando divisó a Bilbo, su presa, pero el pequeño hobbit fue tomado por Thorin quien a empujones lo mandó al centro del claro a pedir comida.

–Le haré caer en el sueño –pensaba Thranduillion –para llevarle al palacio.

Pero alguien se le adelantó cuando estaba a pocos pasos del hobbit.

–Cuando se te ordena que vengas al banquete debes obedecer –dijo Thranduil agarrando a Legolas de la oreja –y te lo digo como tu rey, no como tu padre. Ni siquiera estás vestido para la ocasión.

Galion y el guardia intercambiaron miradas, sabían cuan duro era el rey cuando regañaba a Legolas.

–Espero que mantengan a esos enanos harapientos a raya, que no quiero más interrupciones en el festival de otoño.


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota:** los personajes y lugares son creación del profesor Tolkien, sin el cual no podríamos escribir estas historias tergiversadas, mal contadas y probablemente desaprobadas por el profesor. Una vez dicho esto seguimos con la historia de mi propia versión de lo que pudo haber hecho Legolas durante le paso de los enanos por Mirkwood.

**Capítulo 3**

Thranduil fue terminante, y cuando las cosas se habían calmado, Legolas finalmente estaba vestido y sentado a su lado a la hora de la cena. Por su parte Thorin y los enanos todavía seguían con el griterío pues trataban de encontrar a sus compañeros, lograron hallar a todos los enanos pero faltaba Bilbo. De no ser por Dori que tropezó con él nunca lo habrían encontrado en la oscuridad.

El escándalo fue lo bastante fuerte para despertar a todos en el bosque, incluidas las arañas gigantes que son sus ojos rojos observaban a unas jugosas presas que se veían fáciles de atrapar. Sigilosamente una a una se parapetaron para atacar en el momento indicado, pero no contaron con los inquietos enanos que otra vez vieron luces a lo lejos y famélicos como estaban ya no les importaba si los elfos les tomaban prisioneros.

Cuando se acercaron vieron el banquete más grande y los mejores platillos. En el sitio principal estaba el rey coronado con hojas en su dorada cabeza y su cetro tallado de roble.

–Les dije que era hermoso –Balbuceó Bombur fascinado, pero el encantamiento duró poco porque Thorin ya había saltado al centro y la historia se repitió otra vez.

La diferencia fue que en esta ocasión, y cansado de las constantes interrupciones el mismo rey tomó a Thorin como prisionero, mandó a los guardias a que lo sujetasen con correas y se disponía a capturar a los demás, pero viendo a las arañas aproximarse y enfadado como estaba, ordenó a todos que abandonaran a los enanos a su suerte.

–Se suspende la celebración –dijo caminando de vuelta al palacio refunfuñando –Interrogaré a este enano bribón y si no quiere decirme exactamente a qué vino al bosque, detengan al resto.

Legolas volvió la mirada, era una oportunidad excelente para buscar al enano sin barba y con botas peludas. No era posible, Thranduil ya estaba bastante enfadado y escapar detrás de los enanos sería como echarle más leña al fuego, mejor pensar en otra cosas más sutil. De pronto se le ocurrió que si el interrogatorio salía mal, los guardias de su padre se encargarían de traer a todos, así podría saciar su curiosidad sin desencadenar la ira del rey, por lo menos no contra él. La última vez que sacó a su padre de sus casillas por ir en busca del cambia pieles terminó apilando los barriles vacíos en la bodega del palacio y sin salir durante dos años, que equivaldría a dos semanas para los humanos, pero igual Legolas la pasó mal sin poder ir a jugar al bosque con los demás elfos.

Condujeron a Thorin al palacio sin mucha amabilidad, pero lo que más molestó a Escudo de Roble fue que Legolas se acercó a él y tiró de su barba.

–¿Qué te propones elfo? –Le dijo disgustado.

–Quería ver si tu barba era verdadera.

–Te bastaba con preguntar –Le dijo con ceñudo –que malos modales tienen los elfos.

–No tan malos como los de aparecer en una fiesta sin ser invitado –respondió y esperó por una respuesta de Thorin. Hoja verde en realidad tramaba hacer enojar a Thorin para que la entrevista con Thranduil saliera mal. Conocía bien al rey, era fácil hacerle enojar, pero también su ira era de corta duración, sabía que no le haría daño a ningún enano, por terco que pudiera parecer.

–Nos morimos de hambre –dijo Escudo de Roble –pensé que los elfos eran más compasivos con los necesitados.

–Sí, lo somos, pero no nos gustan los enanos, es que le robaron una joya a mi familia –dijo viendo como Thorin parecía más molesto que antes –pero espero que tu familia no hubiese estado involucrada en ese asunto.

–¿Me estás acusando de ladrón? –gritó el enano muy exaltado. Por esto los guardias detuvieron la caminata y le apuntaron al hijo de Thrain con sus flechas.

–Creo que se me pasó la mano– pensó Legolas, parece que su plan funcionaría demasiado bien, cosa totalmente inútil, porque los enanos son tercos de por sí, y Thorin era uno de los enanos más tercos. Si antes tenía recelo de los elfos, ahora estaba convencido de que no eran gente de fiar de seguro estaban también detrás de los tesoros de la montaña solitaria.

Ante el rey Thorin hizo gala de su afamada tozudez y se mostró orgulloso y no quiso darle ningún detalle Thranduil, quien se sentía molesto porque los enanos interrumpieron su celebración, despertaron a las arañas y ahora tenía las patrullas exterminando a esas alimañas que tuvieron el atrevimiento de adentrarse en sus dominios en busca de esos enanos revoltosos, cuando esa guardia debería estar vigilando las fronteras.

Como resultado hizo encerrar a Thorin y mandó a que trajeran a los demás enanos para ver si ellos podían comportarse mejor que Escudo de Roble.

–Iré yo mismo, padre –saltó Legolas viendo que tenía una gran oportunidad

–No, tú y yo tenemos que planificar la festividad para la siguiente semana, no vamos a permitir que unos enanos andrajosos priven al pueblo de sus celebraciones –Le dijo –Tendremos que ordenas más mantequilla y más vino, no sé porqué parecen acabarse rápidamente.

Greenleaf chasqueó los dedos. Esas reuniones eran muy aburridas. De pronto tuvo otra idea. Bostezó estirando sus brazos y le dijo a su padre que estaba muy cansado por todo el día ajetreado y le pidió permiso para retirarse.

–Tienes razón –dijo –El bosque debe dormir por hoy. Que traigan mañana a los enanos restantes, no creo que vayan muy lejos a estas horas.

Legolas salió de la habitación y se fue directo a las mazmorras donde tenía encerrado a Thorin Escudo de Roble. Tal vez con un poco de comida y más amabilidad el enano estaría más dispuesto a hablar, por lo menos a contarle sobre ese pequeño enano sin barba.

En el camino encontró al viejo mayordomo que charlaba animadamente con uno de los guardias amigo suyo.

–¿A dónde va el príncipe tan a prisa?

–Le llevaré un poco de comida al prisionero.

–Demasiado tarde, tu padre nos ordenó que lo alimentáramos y seamos amables con él. Nos dijo que no quería que nadie molestara al enano –Galion dijo esto último sabiendo que Legolas no había sido muy amable con el enano durante el trayecto al palacio –Nosotros siempre cumplimos sus órdenes.

–Por algo es el rey –añadió el guardia.

–Era eso, quería disculparme con él por mi comportamiento –dijo Legolas bajando la mirada, mirando de reojo a ver si ese par resultaba convencido por la estratagema.

El viejo Galion que había visto crecer al príncipe y le tenía un gran cariño, se dio cuenta de la treta, pero igual accedió como casi siempre que el príncipe quería algo, a pesar de que ya no era un niño.

–Está bien, pero ya sabes, si tu padre te atrapa, no dirás que fui tu cómplice en esta nueva travesura.

–No diré una sola palabra –Y Legolas se fue corriendo a las mazmorras.

–Eres tú otra vez –dijo en un tono de molestia Escudo de Roble –¿qué nunca duermen los elfos? Si no duermen por lo menos dejen dormir a los demás.

–Solo quería conversar contigo un rato –le dijo con una hermosa sonrisa Hoja Verde, Thorin por un momento se le quedó mirando, pero luego recobró su habitual mirada severa.

–No, no me convencerás de contarte algo –dijo sacudiendo su cabeza –y dile a tu rey que no importa cuanto me torturen no hablaré, lo que tenía que decir lo dije y eso es todo.

Thorin se dio media vuelta y se acurrucó envolvió en su raída capa, dio un suspiro y comenzó a roncar.

Legolas pensó en picar al enano con un palo para despertarle, pero luego se arrepintió, si no quería decirle nada amablemente, menos si era grosero con él.

–De seguro si le pregunto por los demás enanos no dirá nada –pensaba mientras subía de las mazmorras –menos me dirá quien ese enano pequeñito y sin barba. Algo traman los enanos en el bosque, de otro modo no hubieran venido tan lejos… un momento, estoy empezando a pensar como mi padre.

Legolas sacudió su cabeza y se fue corriendo a sus aposentos.


	4. Chapter 4

**Nota:** Como siempre, los lugares y personajes son creación del profesor Tolkien, yo solo escribo mi punto de vista y no recibo ningún beneficio monetario por ello, a lo mejor alguno se entretiene leyendo como yo me entretengo escribiendo, y si leen y se entretienen, gracias por eso. Ahora a seguir con esta historia.

**Dime quién eres 4**

Al día siguiente Legolas salió temprano de la fortaleza rumbo al lugar donde habían capturado a Thorin. El sol todavía no salía y una tenue luz gris se asomaba en levante. Nada, no había señales de los enanos. Supuso que no irían muy lejos hambrientos y cansados como estaban, pero simplemente se habían desvanecido. Miró en dirección hacia el lugar donde las arañas solían hacer sus nidos y trató de escudriñar algo con su aguda vista. Apenas divisó unos bultos cuando una patrulla llegó al lugar.

Las noticias que traían no eran buenas, el grupo de enanos revoltosos había sido capturado por las arañas y probablemente a estas horas ya les habrían devorado.

Legolas sintió una gran pena y desilusión. Tendría que avisarle al enano prisionero que sus amigos ya no estaban. No quería contarle las malas noticias a ese enano, de seguro entristecería. Se fue al palacio y no pensó en hacer una travesura durante un par de días. Se mantuvo encerrado en su habitación lo que llamó la atención de Thranduil y de Galion.

–Te traje pan recién horneado –dijo desde la puerta el mayordomo al atardecer del día siguiente –esperaba que salieras hoy.

–No tengo hambre Galion –dijo Legolas indiferente

–Vamos, eran solamente un grupo de enanos, ni siquiera eran amables.

–Nosotros tampoco fuimos amables con ellos, y ahora las arañas se los comieron y nosotros seguimos tan contentos esperando que el mal crezca.

–Eso no es lo que diría tu padre, todavía está el prisionero…

–¡El prisionero! –Saltó Hoja Verde –Tendré que darle las malas noticias, estará devastado.

Legolas se fue rápidamente hacia las mazmorras tan a prisa que no vio que Thranduil estaba en el pasillo oyendo la conversación.

El príncipe de Mirkwood se asomó a la puerta y esperó que Thorin notara su presencia.

–Tú de nuevo, ¿ahora qué quieres?

–Nada –dudó por unos momentos –no es sencillo decírtelo, pero no veo otra forma de hacerlo. Tus amigos, los otros enanos fueron devorados por las arañas…

–¡No! –Exclamó Escudo de Roble al momento en que se desplomó contra la puerta –Dime que no es cierto, debes estar en un error.

–Los elfos no mentimos –fueron las tristes palabras de Legolas –si tan solo no hubieran hecho tanto escándalo… o si le decías al rey tus propósitos, podríamos haberles dejado pasar.

–Ahora ya no importa –dijo apesadumbrado Thorin –pobre Kili, pobre Fili, ¿qué le diré a su madre? Y Bofur y Bifur que fueron los más animados para ir a la Mont…

El enano calló en seco cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de revelar más de lo debido.

–Por poco me convences –Dijo el desconfiado enano –Por poco caigo en tus ardides

–¿De qué hablas? Los elfos no decimos mentiras, mira yo vine porque tenía que decirte lo que pasó.

–Sí claro, y luego irías a contarle todo a tu rey.

Legolas no pudo responder porque un guardia se acercó a Legolas

–Príncipe Legolas, su padre le manda llamar al salón principal.

–Así que tu padre es el rey, claro, si se nota que trabajan juntos para encarcelar gente inocente y para lanzarles encantamientos.

Thorin siguió quejándose de los malos tratos y de cómo los elfos eran poco amables y todas esas cosas que los enanos no entienden de los elfos porque les consideran vanos y creídos.

Legolas simplemente sacudió la cabeza diciendo –y pensar que estuve triste por este enano todo el día.

Su padre esperaba que trajeran a los enanos a su presencia, mientras Greenleaf pensaba que se había tomado demasiados problemas por los enanos, cuando ellos fueron traídos sanos y salvos al palacio, sin embargo se alegró por ellos.

Les desataron como ordenó Thranduil, quien sabía que una vez dentro de la fortaleza no había forma de salir, o al menos eso fue lo que les dijo mientras Bombur le decía Gloin.

–Ahí está, les dije que era hermoso –Bombur volvió a recordar sus alegres sueños.

–¡Oh, cállate Bombur! –le gritó Dori –Ya tenemos suficientes problemas como para que nos hables de nuevo de tus sueños.

–¿Y el enano sin barba las botas peludas? –Preguntó sin reparos Legolas acercándose a los prisioneros observándoles de cerca los rostros esperando ver en alguno semejanza con Bilbo, mientras Bombur le devolvía la mirada sonriente –¿tu barba es verdadera? –tiró un poco de la barba de Gloin para convencerse.

–¡No hagas eso! –El enano le dio una palmadita en la mano a Legolas –¿Y tus orejas so siempre puntiagudas? –Añadió chasqueando la oreja del elfo.

–Legolas no te mandé llamar para que hicieras el tonto, compórtate como es debido –ordenó Thranduil que veía la escena disgustado. Ya era suficiente con tener a este grupo de atolondrados enanos en su palacio, como para que su hijo de comportara de igual manera.

–Padre, falta uno, yo lo sé, lo vi el otro día en la copa de los árboles.

–Te recuerdo que yo estoy llevando a cabo el interrogatorio –Reprendió severamente Thranduil a su hijo –Ahora naugrim digan ¿por qué han venido a mi bosque?

Los enanos callaron y bajaron las miradas, solo Bombur miraba con una sonrisa al rey, hasta que el viejo Balin habló preguntado por su delito para ser tratados como prisioneros y cuestionó que los elfos estuvieran molestos con los enanos por el hecho de matar a las arañas, a las que llamó sus mascotas.

¿Para qué abriría la boca? Sus palabras enfurecieron más a Thranduil, que para esa hora su poca paciencia ya se había terminado y sin lograr sacar una palabra de información a los naugrim.

–¡Llévenles a las mazmorras y que les den alimento, pero no saldrán hasta que uno de aprenda modales y responda como es debido a mis preguntas!

Dicho esto se llevó la mano a la cabeza en señal de hastío, Legolas le miraba desde un lado sin atreverse a decir una palabra más, aunque bien sabía que todavía faltaba un enano, el raro que su padre ni siquiera se había molestado en prestarle atención.

Greenleaf finalmente se dio por vencido, ese enano sin barba simplemente se había esfumado y lo peor es que ahora no había forma de encontrarlo. Ya no tenía ganas de ir a jugar con los enanos, además que la impresión que le había dejado Thorin y los demás fue muy mala, impresión que duraría todavía algunos años más.

Ya casi era la hora de la cena y Legolas decidió ir con Galion para olvidar el mal día que tuvo, primero un enano le gritó que era un mentiroso, luego esos enanos bribones les acusaron de tener arañas como mascotas. Con razón su padre los mandó a encerrar, de pronto se dio cuenta de que nuevo estaba pensando como Thranduil y se estremeció.

–Debo dejar de ser influenciado por mi padre –se dijo antes de ir a la cocina a buscar algo de comer.


	5. Chapter 5

**Nota:** Los personajes y lugares son creación del profesor Tolkien. Les presento un nuevo capítulo que espero les entretenga un poco, como me entretuvo al escribirlo. Gracias por los reviews y por leer.

**Capítulo 5**

–Mae Govannen Galion –dijo Legolas cuando entró en la cocina –¿Tienes algo de comer?

–Me temo que no. Verás, los invitados de tu padre parecen barriles sin fondo –Explicó el elfo –como el rey nos ordenó, los alimentamos, pero nunca están satisfechos, ya van tres cenas que les llevamos y todavía siguen hambrientos. Vieras que hay uno regordete que tuvo el atrevimiento de preguntarme si el rey iría a las mazmorras de visita alguna vez.

Legolas sonrió, de seguro sería el enano que cayó al río y seguía bajo los efectos del encantamiento de su padre. Su padre parecía demasiado serio casi todo el tiempo, pero habían cosas de Thranduil que divertían a Legolas, no podía negar que tenía sentido del humor, aunque sea uno extraño.

–Se nota que la pasaron mal antes de llegar aquí – dijo Greenleaf –Si no fueran tan desconfiados y más amistosos la gente no se habría incomodado con ellos.

–Bueno, tampoco es que a tu padre le gusten los extraños, menos los naugrim, peor cuando son tan tercos y altaneros como estos –Luego Galion cambió el tema –La cena estará lista dentro de poco, pero si tienes hambre queda una última hogaza de pan.

–Con eso me conformo, me muero de hambre –Luego añadió –¿Me puedes dar algo de beber?

–Claro, ha llegado un nuevo vino de Dorwinion especialmente para tu padre, no creo que le moleste que tú bebas un poco. Iré por él.

Galion salió de la cocina luego de colocar en un plato sobre la mesa el último pedazo de pan.

Legolas se levantó para decirle al mayordomo que le trajera un poco de mantequilla, cuando volvió a la mesa el pan ya no estaba ahí.

El elfo miró extrañado, miró alrededor, pero no había nadie más.

Al rato volvió Galion con el vino y la mantequilla y encontró a Legolas contrariado.

–No sabía que estabas tan hambriento como para no esperar por la mantequilla.

–Si yo no he comido nada, el pan simplemente desapareció.

–¿Cómo va a desaparecer? –dijo el viejo mayordomo mientras servía dos copas de vino –Me alegra que estés de buen humor de nuevo como para hacer bromas, pero estas deben ser graciosas, como la de tu padre al ocultarte el paradero de los enanos, le dije que era buena idea.

–¿Tú sabías que los enanos estaban vivos y no me dijiste nada? Me viste entristecer por ellos y luego me dejaste ir con ese terco enano para que me llamara mentiroso, y con justa razón.

–No es para tanto, yo tampoco sabía que había sido de los enanos hasta que tu padre me mandó a preguntarte si querías comer algo, además me dijo que era una buena manera de tenerte quieto –Galion vio que estaba hablando demasiado y que cada palabra molestaba más al príncipe –Mejor bebamos un poco de vino.

Legolas levantó su copa y cuando la llevó a su boca simplemente no pudo beber nada porque su copa estaba vacía.

–Ahora tú me juegas bromas Galion –Legolas volteó su copa y no cayó nada –¿dónde está mi vino?

–Te lo acabo de servir. Te lo bebiste muy rápido, eso no es bueno.

–Que no he bebido nada, y no he probado bocado desde ayer.

–Eso te pasa por ponerte de mal humor por esos enanos todo el día –La familiaridad que tenía el mayordomo con Legolas le permitía hablarle en ese tono de reproche –Por eso tu padre no quiere que salgas del bosque, teme que te involucres en peleas y asuntos que no nos corresponden a los elfos.

Lo que Legolas y Galion ignoraban era que debajo la mesa estaba bien escondido Bilbo, que muerto de hambre como estaba tomó el primer alimento que vio, y silencioso como es un hobbit, agarró todo lo que estaba a su alcance

–Por lo menos quedan algunas manzanas.

–¿Dónde?

–En el plato de la mesa.

–Aquí no hay nada.

–Ahí estaban cuatro manzanas justo a lado de la mantequilla que recién traje.

–No hay ni manzanas ni mantequilla.

Galion miró a Legolas desconcertado, Greenleaf le devolvió la mirada, mientras el hobbit intentaba escabullirse silenciosamente fuera de la cocina cuando casi choca con Thranduil que caminaba directo hacia Bilbo.

–No es muy difícil encontrarte –dijo el rey mirando hacia el lugar en que el hobbit quedó paralizado –Si no estás afuera trepado en un haya, estás en la cocina tramando algo con Galion.

–Padre, pasa algo raro, las cosas han empezado a desaparecer –dijo Legolas buscando apoyo en el mayordomo que todavía estaba confundido.

–Sé lo que pasa –dijo Thranduil viendo la jarra y las copas.

–No, es lo que crees padre, mira que yo ni he probado una gota de tu vino.

–Y quieres decir que Galion bebe el vino con las dos manos. Con razón el vino se acaba tan rápidamente.

–Era de eso de lo que queríamos hablarte.

Mientras discutían Bilbo se las ingenió para salir de la cocina y buscar el hueco más oscuro y alejado para echarse a dormir.

Thranduil miró con el rabillo del ojo hacia la puerta mientras sermoneaba a Legolas por su comportamiento durante los dos últimos días, gesto que no pasó inadvertido por el príncipe que también dirigió la mirada a la puerta y por un instante creyó ver una sombra alejándose.

–Mírame cuando te hablo –Reprendió Thranduil –Otra vez estás soñando. Es por tu bien Legolas, te distraes fácilmente con cualquier criatura errante y eso es peligroso fuera de la protección de mi reino –El rey puso su mano en el hombro de su hijo.

–Lo sé padre, el mal crece, pero no creo que sea buena idea cerrar los ojos ante él.

Thranduil el dirigió una fría mirada y Legolas no dijo más, solamente salió de la cocina.

–¿No cree que es muy duro con él? –Preguntó Galion –Sé que el príncipe hace travesuras, pero no ha sido imprudente desde el incidente con Beorn, el cambia pieles.

–Eso es lo que me preocupa –dijo Thranduil –se interesa demasiado en las demás criaturas.

–Así era su madre, una dama muy hermosa y amable –dijo Galion y Thranduil entristeció –pero Legolas no es un niño y tampoco es tan indefenso, de hecho es uno de los mejores arqueros que hay en Mirkwood, su puntería supera por mucho a la de cualquiera de los guardias de la frontera. Además fue muy útil logrando que ese enano hablara sobre sus planes, lo hizo casi sin proponérselo.

El rey sonrió, el que Legolas se interesara por los enanos fue de gran utilidad para averiguar los planes de esa banda de naugrim, sin bien eran sospechas, casi nunca desacertaba. Thranduil ya estaba pensando en que esos enanos estarían mejor encerrados que despertando al dragón, porque se daba cuenta de en esas condiciones no tendrían la menor probabilidad de matar a Smaug, pero su determinación de adentrarse en el bosque le hizo pensar de que por lo menos tendrían un medio para entrar en la montaña.

–Sé que Legolas es un excelente arquero, pero casi siempre está soñando y tiene la cabeza en otras cosas.

–Como cualquier elfo silvano, no debería culpar a su hijo por ser como el resto de los elfos, ha sido criado en el bosque y su comportamiento no es diferente del de los otros elfos. Tal vez para usted no lo comprenda del todo porque es otro tipo de elfo, sin embargo veo en Legolas más de su majestad en él que lo que usted ve en él.


	6. Chapter 6

**Nota:** Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a la asombrosa creación del profesor Tolkien, nada es mío y nada será, solamente estas frases mal escritas y alguna que otra risa malintencionada. Gracias a todas las personas que leen, son muy amables por darle un poco de su tiempo a mis desvaríos.

**Capítulo 6**

–No entiendo porqué mi padre se enoja tanto conmigo, ha estado de muy mal humor últimamente desde que los enanos llegaron al bosque –decía Legolas mientras caminaba cabizbajo rumbo a su habitación –Ahora sigo con hambre y no hay nada de comer.

Estas palabras hicieron remorder la conciencia de Bilbo que caminaba detrás del elfo escuchando sus reflexiones. Vamos, Bilbo era un saqueador pero no era capaz de dejar sin cena al dueño de casa. Siguió a Legolas a sus aposentos y puso una de las manzanas mal habidas sobre la mesa de noche. Hoja Verde la encontró.

–No recordaba haber traído esta manzana –decía mientas le daba un mordisco –A lo mejor fue Galion que se sintió mal por la broma de no avisarme que los enanos fueron rescatados de las arañas.

Bilbo se sintió complacido mientras Legolas comía y su mal humor pasaba. Siempre son menos las penas con pan, pensaba el hobbit mientras el elfo cambió su semblante otra vez a risueño.

–Será mejor que me busque un buen escondite –pensaba Bilbo, pero ni bien trató de alcanzar la puerta, el elfo la cerró de un golpe con ese tipo de magia que tenía por ser el hijo del rey, y es el tipo de magia que no se sabe explicar y que los humanos y hobbits difícilmente entenderían.

Bilbo dio un suspiro. La habitación de Legolas no estaba nada mal para pasar la noche había una mullida alfombra y el sitio era tranquilo, notaba que el elfo estaba cansado y que pronto dormiría. Se acurrucó en un rincón y se puso a roncar.

Al otro día Legolas estaba más tranquilo, estaba determinado a olvidarse de los enanos que tantos problemas le habían causado.

–Hoy saldré del bosque –se dijo mientras bostezaba estirando sus brazos, lo que no pasó desapercibido por el pequeño Bilbo, que vio su oportunidad de encontrar una ruta de salida –Llevaré mi arco para practicar un poco.

Se fue a la cocina donde tomó lo primero que encontró, Bilbo también estaba hambriento y tomó la fruta recién llegada en los barriles, hasta ese momento no se imaginaba como era que los elfos conseguían provisiones porque en el bosque no había ni huertos ni sembradíos, pero eso era cuestión de tiempo, por el momento pensó en no perderle pisada al hijo del rey.

Sin pensar mucho en la dirección a la que iba llegó hasta el lugar en que los enanos fueron atrapados por las arañas. Para ese entonces ese sitio del bosque ya estaba libre de las arañas, gracias al trabajo de las patrullas élficas que cuidaban las fronteras. Bilbo iba corriendo tan silenciosamente como le era posible, el paso ligero de los elfos era algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado.

Thranduillion se detuvo en seco y tomó algo que brillaba en el suelo.

–Una daga élfica –se dijo –No es de las nuestras, parece más antigua, las escrituras dicen que es de Gondolin –Otra vez vinieron a la mente de Legolas los enanos –A lo mejor ellos encontraron algún tesoro escondido y por eso no quieren hablarle a mi padre por miedo a que les acuse de ladrones.

Bilbo se tocó los bolsillos y notó que su daga Dardo ya no estaba con él, y ahora este elfo la tenía en su poder, que mala suerte para el pequeño Hobbit.

–Si le cuento a mi padre es posible que se olvide que está enojado conmigo –Legolas dijo dando media vuelta y volviendo a prisa al palacio. El pobre Bilbo corrió lo más que pudo y casi se queda afuera de no haber sido por una patrulla que regresaba y mantuvo la puerta abierta por más tiempo. En la mente del hobbit lo peor que le podía pasar era quedarse afuera en el oscuro bosque, perderse de nuevo y ser atrapado por las arañas sin un arma para defenderse.

–¿Has visto a mi padre? –Legolas preguntó a uno de los guardias cuando llegó a la fortaleza.

–Está por allá –le dijo señalando uno de los pasillos –está hablando con unas damas para que te confeccionen un nuevo traje para la nueva festividad de otoño.

–No sé que tiene de malo mi atuendo habitual –se decía Legolas viendo su traje verde y castaño como el de cualquier elfo de los bosques.

–Ahí estás Legolas –Dijo Thranduil que se mostraba de buen humor ese día –Ven que quiero hablarte.

Justo en ese momento la mirada del rey pareció enfocarse en otro punto, detalle que solamente Legolas advirtió, miró detrás de él pero no había nada, solo su propia sombra. Dio un paso adelante para bajar los escalones, cuando sintió algo entre sus pies, por lo que perdió el equilibrio en una manera muy poco élfica y rodó escaleras abajo delante de la vista de su padre, las damas elfas y los guardias.

Ahora bien, las escaleras del palacio de Thranduil son lo que más abunda en una fortaleza construida dentro de la montaña, hay varias que suben y muchas más que bajan, llegando al varios metros de profundidad de la misma base de la montaña.

Las escaleras por las que Legolas estaba rodando eran de esas que llegan hasta el mismo fondo donde estaban algunas de las mazmorras.

El elfo detuvo su caída adolorido y percibió a lado suyo un bulto que no podía ver, un leve quejido que oyó un instante y luego como si se tapara la boca para no emitir ningún sonido.

Extendió su mano para alcanzar lo que no podía ver, y Bilbo solamente se apegó a la pared evitando siquiera respirar.

Los guardias llegaron para ver como estaba el príncipe, disimulaban mal su sonrisa, ya que les había parecido graciosa como el príncipe daba vueltas escaleras abajo.

Sin decirle nada tomaron al príncipe por lo brazos y lo pusieron de nuevo en pie, sin que él tuviera tiempo de atrapar eso que le había hecho caer.

Thranduil no tardó en llegar y su buen humor se había esfumado rápidamente al ver a su hijo convertido en el hazmerreír del palacio.

Asustado Bilbo, solo atinó a tomar la daga que Legolas encontrara y se escondió detrás del rey para que no pudiera ver la tenue sombra que generaba por la luz de las antorchas rojas.

Vio como otra vez el rey estaba regañando a su hijo, la escena de la cocina se repetía y no pudo evitar sentir pena por ese elfo de cabellos dorados siendo reprendido por algo que no había sido su culpa.

–¿Qué ha pasado contigo? –Le preguntaba con su tono de molestia –¿Te has propuesto hacer el ridículo delante de todos también hoy? Todavía delante de las mazmorras.

Bilbo notó que en ese pasillo estaban las mazmorras donde los enanos estaban encerrados y vio como asomaban sus rostros mirando divertidos la escena, y vio a Bombur haciéndole un guiño al rey de los elfos cuando éste le dirigió la mirada por un instante. Eso tampoco ayudó a mejorar el humor de Thranduil.

–Algo se interpuso en mi camino, no pude verlo, pero estaba ahí cuando quería bajar las escaleras –Legolas explicó lo mejor que pudo –tenía prisa por enseñarte esto.

Greenleaf se busco en los bolsillos, pero la daga de Gondolin ya no estaba. Comenzó a buscar por el piso pero tampoco la encontró ahí. Thranduil golpeaba su pie en el piso como señal de impaciencia, realmente Legolas cada día se comportaba de manera más atolondrada.

–Me haces perder el tiempo.

–Lo que quería mostrarte era una daga de Gondolin, la tenía aquí, pero ha debido caerse mientras rodaba.

Se oyó un sonido como si uno de los prisioneros se tapara la boca para no echarse a reír.

–Padre hay algo en el palacio, no somos únicamente los elfos, tú también los has visto.

–Te dije que no hay nada ni nadie que entre o salga del palacio si yo no lo permito, ahora si has terminado con tus jueguitos e historias sobre fantasmas será mejor que subas con las damas que te confeccionarán un nuevo traje.


	7. Chapter 7

**Nota:** Todo es propiedad de Tolkien, los personajes tan queridos y los lugares maravillosos, este es solamente un fanfic cuyo propósito no es otro que el de entretener a la gente que amablemente se detiene a leer.

**Capítulo 7 **

Si hubiera habido una piedra en el lugar Legolas la habría pateado como señal de frustración, pero no había ninguna.

Bilbo, por su parte, por el susto corrió a buscar un sitio seguro, las palabras de Legolas sobre algo más en el palacio le hicieron sentirse terrible, ni con el anillo puesto todo el tiempo podía pasar enteramente desapercibido ante las agudas miradas de los elfos.

Decidió no seguir más a Legolas, quien ya tenía bastantes sospechas sobre Bilbo y además, como había comprendido, siendo el hijo del rey, era probable que padre e hijo compartiesen tiempo juntos, y para ser sinceros, Bilbo sentía mucho miedo del rey de los elfos, porque su mirada parecía atravesarle y leer en el alma del hobbit aún sin verle.

-Que raros son los elfos, se decía Bilbo.

Caminó por los pasillos más oscuros para que nadie más pudiera ver su tenue sombra y llegó al recoveco más escondido del palacio, parecía que no había nada ahí. Quiso apoyarse para dormir un rato y al apoyarse contra el muro sintió que era hueco y que no era un muro de verdad sino una puerta.

Dentro de la mazmorra estaba Thorin, quien todavía creía que lo que Legolas le había dicho era verdad, por supuesto que conocía a los elfos y sabía que nunca mentían, pero en su corazón no quería creerlo, recordar a sus buenos amigos enanos y pensar que fueron devorados por las arañas le torturaba el alma.

Escudo de Roble realmente se sentía miserable cuando el sonido de algo apoyado en la puerta le hizo tomar la decisión.

-Dile a tu rey que quiero hablarle, le diré todo lo que quiere saber con tal de que me deje regresar con mis parientes para que podamos llorar la muerte de mis amados amigos –Dijo Thorin en un inédito tono de súplica.

-¿Thorin Escudo de Roble? –dijo Bilbo sin creer lo que escuchaba -¿Eres tú en verdad? ¿Por qué quieres contarle todo al rey cuando tus hombres no le han dicho ni una sola palabra?

-¡Bilbo Bolsón, el saqueador! –Exclamó de alegría Thorin –Jamás me sentí tan contento de escucharte, dime ¿los otros enanos están bien?

-Tan bien como pueden estar dentro de las mazmorras –dijo el hobbit –No sabíamos que tú también estabas aquí.

-Esos elfos arteros y traicioneros, y yo que estaba a punto de contarles nuestros planes, desde ahora jamás confiaré en las palabras de un elfo. Me dijeron que todos estaban muertos que fueron devorados por las arañas.

-Por poco y así fue –comenzó su relato Bilbo dando pormenores de su lucha, cosa que impresionó bastante a Escudo de Roble. Bilbo le pidió a Thorin no decir nada hasta que encontrará un modo de escapar, después de todo no le gustaba nada eso de andar robando comida y causando tantos problemas a gente que no le había hecho nada. Pensó en salir de nuevo del palacio, por lo menos ya podía encontrar el sitio donde fueron capturados por las arañas, a lo mejor de ahí podría volver al camino.

Para su mala suerte nada, nadie salió del palacio esa mañana, ni siquiera por la tarde, a lo mejor el príncipe sí saldría por lo que fue a buscarle de nuevo, lo encontró en lo que sería la biblioteca del palacio, un lugar muy iluminado y bonito. Vio a Legolas, pero no estaba solo, ahí también estaba su padre, escuchó solamente la parte final de su conversación en la que el rey le decía a su hijo que saldría por la noche a ver que todo estuviera listo para la nueva festividad del otoño, retrasada por la irrupción de los naugrim. No quería que nada interfiriera y que ningún extraño se adentrase en el bosque, por lo que vería personalmente las fronteras de su reino.

-Pensé que me acompañarías –le dijo a Legolas –pero me dices que tienes que estudiar la historia de Doriath.

-Así es, padre –respondió Greenleaf –Espero que no te moleste.

-Molestarme no, pero me extraña –dijo Thranduil –siempre quieres estar a campo abierto y la historia no es algo que te apasione mucho. Bueno, si es lo que quieres.

El rey salió con toda su comitiva dejando el palacio casi desierto. Legolas cerró de golpe el pesado libro que tenía entre sus manos.

-La historia de Doriath la conozco al derecho y al revés –dijo para sí el príncipe –Ahora que ya no está mi padre podré buscar en el palacio a ese enano sin barba que estoy seguro tiene que ver con las cosas raras que están pasando aquí.

Bilbo se sintió preocupado, entonces Legolas sabía que él estaba en el palacio y estaba determinado a dar con él. Bien lo único que quedaba era salir del palacio para que Legolas aún revolviendo todo no pudiera encontrarle, ya había sido testigo de cómo poseía el mismo tipo de magia que su padre, por lo que cuando el rey salió del palacio el hobbit salió detrás de él y se quedó en la puerta mientras Legolas abría y cerraba habitaciones y pasillos escudriñando en los últimos rincones sin poder con su presa.

El rey demoró bastante y Bilbo pasó una noche fría y triste en las puertas del palacio, mientras a dentro su hijo ponía el palacio patas arriba. Había revisado casi todo el palacio, solo le faltaban las mazmorras y el recinto del tesoro real.

Las mazmorras parecía el lugar indicado, porque si esa criatura pequeña venía con los enanos, era lógico que fuera con ellos para tramar algo. Bajó a las celdas y encontró a los enanos roncando despreocupados, hartados luego de ser bien alimentados por los elfos.

-Van a engordar más si siguen así –pensaba Legolas viendo a Bombur sonriendo mientras seguía soñando con el banquete del rey del bosque –Creo que les hace falta ejercicio, habría que sacarles al bosque para que caminen un poco, además sin sol se enfermarán.

Los doce enanos seguían roncando, y Greenleaf no pudo encontrar anda fuera de lo común, faltaba el primero al que había capturado Thranduil. Estaba en la celda más alejada y separada de todos, porque su padre suponía bien, que era el líder de esta expedición. Se acercó sin hacer ruido, cosa que está en la naturaleza de los elfos y se apoyó en la puerta.

Thorin sintió su presencia y habló.

-¿Eres tú saqueador? –Susurró Escudo de Roble, pensando que era Bilbo que regresaba con un plan –Dime, ¿ya tienes un plan?

Legolas se sorprendió, Thorin confirmaba todas sus sospechas, había alguien más que estaba tramando sacar a los enanos de su encierro. No lo permitiría de ninguna manera.

-No, soy yo –finalmente habló Hoja Verde –¿A quién esperabas?

-A nadie –dijo nerviosamente el enano –Lo que pasa es que llamo saqueadores a los elfos porque me sacaron del bosque y me tomaron prisionero.

-Pensé que fuiste tú el que interrumpía nuestra festividad y molestaba a nuestra gente –el elfo le dijo con tono alegre y luego añadió -Tú preguntaste sobre un plan.

-Por supuesto, pensé que eras tú con otro plan para hacerme confesar.

-¿Confesar qué? Si no estuvieras escondiendo algo no habría necesidad de hacerte hablar, ni siquiera has dicho tu nombre –Legolas tuvo una idea con la que finalmente lograría atrapar al enano sin barba, al que Thorin llamó saqueador –Vamos, sal de aquí.

El elfo abrió la puerta y vio el rostro sorprendido del enano que lo miraba con recelo. Thorin siguió a Legolas por los pasillos y notó que el palacio estaba muy desordenado, raro para hasta los elfos, porque para los enanos todos los elfos son raros.

-¿A dónde me llevas?

-No te lo diré nada, así como tú no dices nada.

-Entonces estaremos callados los dos.

-Bien –dijo Legolas cerrando los ojos y cruzando los brazos, pero no duró mucho su indiferencia –Dime quién eres y tal vez te diga que quieres saber.

-No te diré nada.

-Siempre eres tan terco.

Thorin solo bufó por respuesta. Bien, Legolas no tenía mucho tiempo, puso a Escudo de Roble en otra celda menos alejada y menos oscura y se fue a donde antes estuvo encerrado.

-Si esa especie de enano sin barba tiene que venir con un plan, de seguro vendrá directamente con el jefe de los prisioneros para contarle, entonces me dirá todo lo que queremos saber.

El tiempo pasó y nada, no se oía nada, se recostó en el camastro de la prisión y vio con sus ojos élficos la inscripción: Thorin Escudo de roble estuvo aquí.

-Vaya que se aburren estos naugrim en su encierro –pensó recostado y el tiempo transcurrido, y la oscuridad y el no tener nada que hacer vencieron al elfo del bosque y terminó vagando por los extraños parajes de los sueños de los elfos.

Afuera, Bilbo no estaba cómodo, tenía frío y no se atrevía a encender una fogata, era muy peligroso, solo esperaba que el rey regresara pronto. Cosa que sucedió cerca del amanecer cuando los elfos regresaron y las puertas se abrieron de par en par.


	8. Chapter 8

**Nota:** Lo que corresponde siempre porque hay que tener respeto por la maravillosa obra del profesor Tolkien, a quien le debemos estos fantásticos personajes y lugares. Muchas gracias a la buena gente que lee esta historia un tanto absurda, como decía uno de mis amables lectores. Es algo que generalmente escribo, porque la vida es igual de absurda. Gracias a Shadir por leer mis historias por tantos años.

**Capítulo 8**

Thranduil entró al palacio y con él venía Galion, que miraba el desorden con incredulidad. A su lado y sin ser percibido estaba Bilbo mirando extrañado al igual que todos los elfos de la compañía.

Los guardias se apresuraron a revisar el palacio, volvieron tan rápido como se fueron con las noticias de que el enano que había sido capturado por Thranduil no estaba en su celda, en su lugar Legolas dormía dentro de la oscura cámara y ni había notado su presencia. Al rato llegaron otros elfos que encontraron a Thorin tratando de dormir en una celda sin cerrojo. Pese al desorden no faltaba nada y parecía haber señales de peleas o algo más grave.

El rey solamente cerró los ojos y pareció contar en silencio hasta diez, antes de decir o hacer algo. Mandó a buscar a Thorin que fue atado otra vez con correas. Lo trajeron protestando porque finalmente había logrado conciliar el sueño y era despertado de nuevo y sin mayores explicaciones.

Bolsón, pese al miedo que pudiese sentir, tuvo más curiosidad que prudencia por lo que en lugar de correr a buscar un buen escondite, siguió la escena de cerca y presenció como Thranduil abrió la puerta de la celda donde Legolas descansaba.

–Así que aquí es donde prefieres estar, en una celda como un vulgar prisionero –dijo gravemente –Tal vez sea lo mejor. Adoptaré a este enano bribón y será mi heredero.

Si Legolas pudo decir algo no lo sabremos porque el primero que reaccionó fue Thorin

–¿Ves los problemas en los que me metes? –Se quejó Escudo de Roble –Yo no quiero tener un elfo como padre adoptivo, ¿qué van a decir de mí los demás enanos? Además yo tengo padre, es Thrain y…

El enano calló en seco, cayó en la trampa, según él. Fue obligado a decir parte de su linaje y ahora los elfos ya sabían quien era porque no hace falta ser un genio para suponer a donde iba.

–Ya lo sabía, todo era un plan para hacerme hablar, tú lo planificaste todo –el enano acusó a Legolas que seguía confundido y muy asustado por su padre –Se nota que eres un experto en métodos de tortura, para hacerles confesar.

Thranduil se suavizó un poco al ver al enano fuera de sí, porque se dio cuenta de que a pesar de todo, las cosas no salieron tan mal y sus sospechas se confirmaban, pero eso duró poco, tendría que darle un castigo ejemplar a Legolas porque no se puede desobedecer una orden suya, aún siendo el propio hijo del rey.

–Debería dejarte aquí encerrado junto con los naugrim –Dijo tomando a Greenleaf del brazo –pero no quiero que estés cerca de ellos, de seguro inventarías alguna otra cosa para poner el palacio patas arriba de nuevo.

Sacó al elfo de la celda y se lo llevó escaleras arriba hacia la biblioteca donde podría reprender a su rebelde vástago. Galion que conocía bien al rey supo que era mejor quitar a todos del camino de Thranduil por lo que mandó a todos a irse lo más lejos posible de la vista de Thranduil.

–Alas, Legolas –se lamentaba el viejo elfo –Si querías hacer alguna travesura debías contármela para que pudiera cubrirte las espaldas –Se lamentaba subiendo las escaleras en dirección a la biblioteca para escuchar lo que el rey tendría que decirle a su hijo.

Bilbo, que se moría de curiosidad también siguió al elfo, que por la preocupación ni notó su tenue sombra a la luz de las antorchas.

Poco alcanzó a escuchar desde la puerta cerrada, cosas como que no le había enseñado la magia para utilizarla en contra de su propio pueblo, que veía en su mirada las intenciones de querer sacar a los naugrim de su encarcelamiento.

Para su sorpresa Legolas no lo negó, pero dijo que simplemente le preocupaba su salud, porque aunque los enanos no eran amigables, no eran criaturas malignas, simplemente tercos.

Se dijeron muchas cosas, como que Thranduil nunca escuchaba a nadie, y que Legolas siempre parecía no preocuparse por los asuntos del reino.

–Tú no me dejas –Fue lo que Bilbo escuchó claramente cuando Legolas alzó más la voz –Ni siquiera me dejas pertenecer a la guardia real o cuidar las fronteras.

Bilbo y Galion hubieran querido ver la reacción del rey ante estas palabras, pero no pudieron. Hubo un silencio y Thranduil bajó la voz a un tono que los de afuera no pudieron escuchar. ¿Qué le estará diciendo? Se preguntaba Bilbo y trató de descifrar el rostro de Galion, que siendo elfo tenía mejor oído.

Al rato salió Legolas serio y sin decir una palabra se fue a su habitación. Bilbo se sentía culpable por todos los problemas que le había causado, aunque también reconocía que Legolas también había sido en gran parte responsable de todo este desorden.

Galion, al contrario, ni siquiera hizo el intento de seguir al príncipe, simplemente entró a la biblioteca y habló con el rey.

–¿De verdad piensa castigar a Legolas tanto tiempo?

–No lo sé –dijo Thranduil muy cansado –Es solo que ese muchacho causa demasiados problemas.

–No todo es malo, el enano al fin dijo quien es.

El rey sonrió al ver la cara de Thorin Escudo de Roble cuando le oyó decir que le adoptaría, por poco y se desmaya. Repasando la escena, al mismo Thranduil le pareció graciosa, pero había algo que le preocupaban más: El destino de los enanos. Ahora ya sabía que estaba en su celda Thorin, el hijo de Thrain, el hijo de Thror y para que un enano decidiera meterse en su reino significaba que simplemente estaba buscando la manera de recuperar el tesoro de la Montaña Solitaria. Despertar a un dragón no era buena idea, pensó.

Pobre Legolas terminó otra vez apilando los barriles para ser enviados al pueblo de los hombres y sin salir del palacio por tres años. Bilbo sintió pena del príncipe elfo, ya que suponía que su padre habría pensado que el joven elfo cometió traición al sacar a Thorin de su celda, sin embargo el hobbit no podía saberlo con certeza. Al día siguiente siguió a Legolas a la cocina porque Bolsón se moría de hambre, y suponía acertadamente que el elfo iría por su desayuno. Se escondió debajo de la mesa y esperaba tomar algo mientras no fuera visto, o cuando los elfos se marchasen. Desde esa posición ventajosa pudo escuchar la conversación entre los dos amigos.

–No te pongas así –Le decía –tres años no es mucho tiempo, no te perderás de nada, porque no pasa nada afuera.

–Eso me pasa por perseguir fantasmitas invisibles –Legolas no probaba bocado de su plato –Ya no me interesan esos enanos, ni sus amigos, de ahora en adelante me meteré en mis propios asuntos.

–Bien dicho, te evitarás más dolores de cabeza y otros más a tu padre –Galion, a pesar de ser buen amigo de Legolas era igualmente leal con el rey –Veo que ya terminaste, me alegra que tengas apetito otra vez.

Legolas miró a Galion extrañado porque no probó bocado alguno y pensaba que sus problemas con los enanos todavía no terminaban. Miró bajo la mesa pero simplemente no pudo ver nada, y es que el hobbit ya se escapado lejos con la comida mal habida.

–Oh no, no otra vez –Galion miró hacia arriba mientras Legolas escudriñaba los rincones.


	9. Chapter 9

**Nota:** Tolkien es el creador de los maravillosos personajes y lugares que nos gustan tanto y sobre los que escribimos estas disparatadas historias. Creo que este fic ya no es tan corto como era mi primera intención, y es que simplemente parece que no puedo terminarlo. Muchas gracias a las amables personas que leen esta historia y un agradecimiento especial a los que escriben algunas líneas con sus comentarios, siempre son bienvenidos y apreciados.

**Dime Quién Eres 9**

-Mira Legolas –reprendió Galion al príncipe –Si no has aprendido nada, no vengas a culparme después. Deja en perseguir esas alucinaciones.

-Que no son alucinaciones.

-Pues trátalas como si fueran unas ¿no te bastan todos los problemas en los que te has metido?

Legolas se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño.

Un poco después llegó cantando un grupo de alegres elfos silvanos, venían del bosque trayendo consigo un cargamento de nuevos barriles, estaban contentos porque pese al otoño afuera brillaba el sol y el día era tranquilo. Saludaron a Legolas y luego a Galion.

-Hola Galion, hace un lindo día afuera –dijo uno de los alegres elfos, que ni se dio cuenta del malestar que causaba en el príncipe –deberías salir de esta cocina más a menudo, te pierdes de muchos juegos y canciones.

-Sí, recién llegamos de la ciudad del lago –otro comentaba –trajimos en las almadías las nuevas provisiones para la fiesta de esta noche, mantequilla de lo mejor y un vino magnífico para el rey.

-No pienso perderme la fiesta de esta noche –dijo el elfo que habló primero

-Ni yo- dijo el segundo.

-Vamos, basta de charla que el príncipe y yo tenemos mucho trabajo por hoy –Galion se levantó y con él fue Legolas que, como parte de su castigo tenía que ayudar en acomodar los barriles con provisiones. No era que le disgustara el trabajo, lo que le molestaba del castigo, era que no se le permitía salir del palacio, y de paso estos alegres elfos se lo echaban en cara, aunque sabía que lo hacían si intención. Su padre sí sabía como castigarle en lo que más le dolía.

-Sí, ya supimos de lo que pasó anoche –uno de los elfos silvanos comentó

-No fue muy sabio de su parte irse a dormir a la celdas –Dijo el elfo jefe de los guardias del palacio.

-Por lo menos hubiera buscado una desocupada –aconsejaba uno de los elfos.

-La gente dice que eso fue lo que más le molestó al rey.

-No debería mezclarse con los naugrim.

-Por eso el rey Thranduil me dio las llaves de las celdas -Dijo el jefe de la guardia sacando las llaves haciéndolas girar en su mano –para que nadie pueda entrar o salir de las celdas, si no es con autorización expresa de su majestad.

Legolas simplemente golpeaba la mesa con los dedos en señal de impaciencia. Como le hubiera gustado ser como esos simples elfos silvanos que vivían libres y sin preocupaciones, con el rey protegiéndoles y cuidando que nada les pase. Esta idea era nueva para él, no había pensado en que realmente el rey cuidaba de la gente hermosa desde hacía tiempo, desde que murió su padre Oropher. Luego tendría que ser el turno de Legolas, eventualmente, eso era algo para lo que nunca se sentiría preparado.

Bilbo les observaba desde una ventajosa distancia, no se arriesgaría a acercarse demasiado al príncipe porque era demasiado descaro robarle su desayuno, aunque era evidente que Legolas no quería comer, y desperdiciar así tan buenos alimentos, según el pensamiento hobbit, era un pecado.

Los elfos salieron y aparecieron empujando unos barriles pesados por unos pasillos que no tenían escaleras, sino más bien eran lisos y estaban en declive. ¿Qué harían con ellos? Bilbo quería saber, sobre todo porque no hay mucho que hacer además de esconderse dentro del palacio, ir a ver a los enanos sin un plan y que te atosiguen con preguntas y reproches del porque no les has sacado de ahí todavía. Para bolsón era más entretenido ver el tipo de castigo que el rey le dio a su hijo, y de paso conocer algo más del misterioso palacio.

Los elfos llegaron a una gran cámara donde abrieron los barriles y empezaron a acomodar su contenido en diferentes alacenas y estantes. El mediano pensaba que era muy útil conocer el lugar donde se almacenaban las provisiones, ya no tendría que acercarse a algún elfo para robarle algo de su plato, sino que podría alimentarse sin tantos sobresaltos y de paso escoger lo que más se le apetecía.

Bilbo se sintió con suerte. Por su parte Legolas divagaba en pensamientos sobre como podría atrapar a ese enano sin barba, que le robaba comida de su plato, y no solo una vez. De pronto tuvo una idea

-Si me roba comida del plato, será sencillo –pensaba Legolas –Pondré un encantamiento en mi comida y pronto caerá en el sueño. Tan sencillos como eso.

Una hermosa sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del príncipe.

-Me alegra que estés de buen humor de nuevo Legolas –dijo Galion observando al hijo de Thranduil –Esto ya está, vamos a llevar estos toneles vacíos donde corresponden.

Bilbo les observaba sentado sobre una alacena moviendo sus pies que colgaban en el aire. Pensando en que esa mirada en Legolas la había visto ya, estaba tramando algo, y vaya que se metió en problemas el elfo. Gandalf tenía razón al decir que los elfos del bosque eran menos prudentes, pero dijo además que eran más letales. Bueno, a decir verdad el rey se veía bastante intimidante, pero Legolas no, se parecía más a los elfos silvanos del bosque, pese al color de sus cabellos, rubio y no oscuro como suele ser la gente del bosque.

Los elfos salieron acarreando los barriles a un sitio más profundo, el mediano se preguntaba que harían con ellos, ya había llegado hasta este lugar, ver un poco más del palacio le pareció buena idea. Y lo fue bastante, porque descubrió que los elfos apilaban los barriles en un piso de madera, y cuando pusieron todos ahí, activaron una palanca y una compuerta se abrió y los toneles cayeron a un río que pasaba bajo la montaña y de ahí se uniría al río del bosque para llegar al lago. ¡Qué buena suerte para el saqueador! Que no tuvo que pensar mucho para ver que esa era la manera más conveniente de sacar a los enanos del palacio.

-Se pondrán tan contentos –pensaba el mediano saltando de la mesa a la que se había subido que sin fijarse hizo caer los utensilios que estaban ahí provocando un gran estruendo.

-Aquí hay alguien más y tú también lo sabes –Dijo Legolas que vio a su amigo sobresaltado como él.

-Sí, pero no quiero meterme en problemas.

-Si lo atrapamos mi padre nos perdonará.

-A ti querrás decir, yo todavía no he hecho nada para acarrear la ira del rey sobre mi persona, y pienso seguir así.

-Tonterías, vamos por él –Y legolas tomó del brazo a Galion y salieron de la cámara detrás de Bilbo que corría buscando el sitio más oscuro y deshabitado del palacio. Hubiera ayudado que no estuviera tan oscuro y es que los elfos y su vista prodigiosa no necesitaban tanta luz como un mediano.

Pobre hobbit, le hubieran alcanzado fácilmente si no hubiera sido porque el jefe de los guardias interceptó a Legolas.

-El rey quiere verte Galion –dijo formalmente, a pesar de haber conversado hace poco –está en la biblioteca.

-De la que nos salvaste –Dijo el mayordomo –creo que íbamos rumbo a un nuevo problema.

-¿Qué no le bastó al príncipe el de anoche? –Dijo en un tono alegre el guardia, porque a él como a la gente del bosque les divertían las travesuras de Legolas –Vamos príncipe, dígame en confianza porqué quiso dormir en la celda del enano. Hicimos una apuesta para adivinar los motivos.

-Deja en paz al príncipe, que el rey se molestará si se entera que has estado apostando otra vez.

-Yo no quiero eso, especialmente hoy que es la fiesta.

-Es mejor no hacer esperar al rey – dijo Galion subiendo por los pasillo –debe ser importante.

Por supuesto que era importante, porque la noche antes el mayordomo había hablado con el rey y le había expuesto las razones de Legolas y que había sido útil para obtener información de los naugrim. Además, Galion conocía bien a Thranduil y sabía que por disgustado que estuviera no permanecía así mucho tiempo. El castigo que le impuso a Legolas por perseguir a Beorn el cambia pieles, fue porque Legolas se había puesto a sí mismo en peligro, y fue grande el susto de Thranduil al ver que su único hijo podía ser lastimado. Ahora en su nueva entrevista con el rey, Galion también le hizo notar que si quería que Greenleaf aprendiera a ser responsable tendría que darle responsabilidades y tendría que aprender a cuidarse por sí solo.

-Su padre lo puso como parte del cuerpo de guardias cuando usted todavía no se desposaba –dijo Galion –Y tuvo el mejor entrenamiento con la espada y en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. No digo que mande a Legolas a exterminar a los trasgos de las montañas, pero si lo hace parte de la guardia y si patrulla con los demás las fronteras tendrá una mejor idea de lo que es proteger a la gente, porque dentro del palacio se aburre mucho y creo que es la razón por la que se mete en tantos problemas.

-Está bien, me has convencido, pondré a Legolas en el cuerpo de guardias, pero tendrá que entrenar con la espada y la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, si bien es hábil con el arco y las flechas, no puede depender de una sola habilidad en combate. Yo mismo le entrenaré.

Y así fue como la suerte de Legolas fue echada, obtendría lo que siempre quiso, pero a veces el destino es caprichoso y las cosas no salen como se las planea.


	10. Chapter 10

**Nota:** Los lugares y los personajes son creación del profesor Tolkien, yo no obtengo lucro o beneficio por escribir esta historia, y su único objetivo es el de entretener a las amables personas que la leen y que de cuando en cuando escriben comentarios sobre ella. Por eso estoy muy agradecida.

**Capítulo 10**

Mientras tanto nuestro querido elfo del bosque, Legolas, pensaba en los pormenores de su nuevo plan para atrapar a Bilbo, pero el mediano no caería tan fácilmente. Como seguir a Hoja Verde le había resultado muy provechoso ese día al mediano, decidió que seguir al elfo como a su sombra le sería todavía útil. Le simpatizaba Legolas y la manera en que trataba los enanos, era es parte Tuk de Bilbo que congeniaba con la curiosidad del elfo.

-Tendré que cocinar algo, pero no sé que –dijo para sí buscando entre las alacenas algo que no sabía bien qué era.

-Así que quieres cocinar algo, pensó Bolsón –yo te puedo ayudar.

Galion, el viejo mayordomo llegó de buen humor queriendo darle las buenas nuevas a Greenleaf, pero la escena le hizo olvidar todo lo conversado con el rey. Estaría demás decir que había utensilios sucios por todas partes, harina en el piso y las estufas encendidas al máximo.

-¿Qué, en el nombre de Eru, haces?

-Preparo la cena para esta noche.

-Pero tú no sabes cocinar –el mayordomo quitó del fuego la olla con un preparado medio quemado que comenzaba a humear -¿qué se supone es esto?

-Ese es mi pastel de manzanas.

-Se supone que un pastel debe ser horneado, no hervido.

-Me hubieras dicho antes.

-¿Sabes lo que pasaría si le damos de comer esta cosa a tu padre? –Galion removía una especie de engrudo de la olla –Nos mandaría a ambos a la ciénaga de los muertos.

-Solo quería ayudar.

-Si quieres ayudar déjame a cargo de los alimentos y ve a traer el vino para tu padre, ese especial que guarda en la bodega y que no nos deja probar.

-Bueno, pero que no se diga que yo no ayudo.

Legolas salió y se fue a la bodega, mientras el hobbit que miraba divertido y es que el responsable del desastre había sido él, colocando en un lugar convenientemente visible, una receta falsa y de lo más ridícula para preparar pasteles de manzana. El viejo Bilbo sabía jugar bromas y quiso jugarle una al príncipe de los bosques, cuan útil le había sido el estudio de las runas élficas en su juventud, ahora les encontraba una utilidad.

Hoja Verde no se daría por vencido, si bien no podía cocinar, y este era un hecho comprobado, por lo menos quedaba el vino, obviamente, el enano invisible que tanto buscaba, era aficionado al vino, por lo que bastaría colocar el encantamiento en un poco y esperar por la presa.

En el palacio todo era un ajetreo constante, si bien la festividad se solía celebrar en el bosque, porque el frío no molestaba mucho a los primeros nacidos, el rey prefirió hacer la celebración dentro del palacio para que intrusos no interfieran como lo habían hecho hace algunos días.

Casi había olvidado las travesuras de Legolas y la charla con Galion le había ablandado el castigo. Era solo un muchacho que se comporta como cualquier elfo de los bosques, aunque Legolas fuera un elfo sinda. Thranduil fue a la cámara del tesoro y sacó de ahí una diadema de plata para entregársela a Legolas.

Mandó al jefe de los guardias del palacio a buscar a Greenleaf, pues quería decirle que le colocaría en el cuerpo de guardias de los elfos del bosque.

-No debe estar lejos –dijo el elfo –Hace unos momentos estaba con Galion, de seguro sigue con él.

Así es como el jefe de los guardias fue a la cocina a buscar al príncipe, pero ahí solamente estaba Galion y otros dos elfos que hacían de ayudantes para preparar la cena de la festividad y de paso limpiaban el desastre que Legolas había armado con ayuda del mediano.

-Estuvo aquí, pero mira como puso este lugar –decía Galion mientras tallaba una olla con algo quemado –por eso le mandé a la bodega a traer el vino para el rey, tú sabes, ese especial que no nos deja probar.

-Oh sí, ese vino de Dorwinion, lo que daría yo por un trago de ese vino.

-Bueno, debe seguir en la bodega, ve a buscarle ahí antes de que el rey se impaciente.

El jefe de los guardias fue a la bodega pero tampoco encontró ahí a Legolas.

-Que raro, a lo mejor salió del palacio sin permiso, me pregunto que castigo le dará ahora el rey –pensaba –tomaré las apuestas de mis compañeros para ver quien le atina. Yo voy por un viajecito a la ciénaga de los muertos.

Pero el jefe de los guardias sabía que una misión encomendada por el rey no se deja, así que comenzó a buscar al príncipe por todo el palacio.

Unos pasillos más tarde encontró a Legolas una apartada cámara con una jarra de plata que contenía el vino de Dorwinion. Bilbo estaba con él, pero ni Legolas ni el guardia notaron que el hobbit observaba al príncipe elfo escondiendo su sombra y siempre invisible.

-Por fin le encuentro –dijo el jefe de los guardias –su padre quiere verle inmediatamente.

-¿Para qué sera? –dijo Legolas contrariado, que por fin había logrado colocar el mismo encantamiento del río en el contenido de la jarra –¿No te dijo sus motivos?

-No, pero espero que no sea por el desorden que armó en la cocina.

-Que rápido corren los chismes.

-Que usted no sepa cocinar no es un chisme, es una realidad –dijo sin preocuparse el jefe de los guardias.

-Bien, iré a ver a mi padre, –dijo Greenleaf –pero quiero que me hagas un favor, lleva esta jarra a Galion y dile que la guarde hasta que yo le diga que hacer con ella.

-Así lo haré –dijo el jefe de los guardias y se fue a la cocina, sintiéndose tentado a probar siquiera una gota de ese vino.

Cuando Legolas llegó al salón donde estaba Thranduil no sabía bien los motivos de su llamado, repasó lo hecho en el día y no recordó algo que pudiera atraer la ira del rey sobre él nuevamente, por lo menos no por hoy.

Ahí estaba su padre sentado en el trono con su semblante serio y hermoso, su corona de hojas y bayas por el otoño y su cetro de roble tallado.

-Acércate –le dijo seriamente –Hay algo que quiero hablar contigo. He estado pensando en el castigo que te he dado, creo que no es suficiente

Legolas se acercó y el rey tomó la diadema de plata que estaba a su lado y la colocó sobre la cabeza de su hijo.

-Quiero que luzcas esta joya hoy en la noche durante la celebración del otoño, cuando anuncie a todos que desde hoy perteneces al cuerpo de guardias.

-Padre yo… -Legolas estaba muy feliz, eso era algo inesperado para él, después de todo los problemas causados, aunque muchos no eran culpa suya, pensaba, por fin su padre le consideraba como un adulto, pese a haber alcanzado la edad hace ya tiempo.

-Dime algo, pensé que estarías contento –dijo Thranduil sonriendo

-Estoy muy contento, padre, en verdad te lo agradezco –y Legolas abrazó a su padre.

-Vamos a vestirnos para la fiesta de esta noche –le dijo el rey y ambos salieron del salón a sus recámaras.


	11. Chapter 11

**Nota:** Los personajes, lugares y todo lo demás le pertenece al buen Profesor Tolkien y sus herederos, por mi parte yo no recibo beneficios de esta historia y lo hago simplemente por afición a torturar buenos elfos, hobbits y demás criaturas de Arda. Mucha gracias a todas las personas que se toman su tiempo para leer y algunas hasta me escriben amables notas.

**Capítulo 11**

El mediano que había visto el encantamiento que Legolas le puso al vino, ideó un plan para sacar esa noche a los enanos del palacio, tendría que actuar rápido porque sabía que no tendría otra oportunidad así.

Se fue a la habitación de Legolas, y esperó en la puerta a que saliera el príncipe ataviado elegantemente con una túnica no muy larga de un gris pálido que hacía juego con la diadema que su padre le había regalado. Hoja Verde estaba contento, tanto que había olvidado por completo sus correrías de los pasados días.

Bilbo entró a la recámara y buscó entre las cosas del príncipe algunas anotaciones, no tardó en encontrar en un cajón un libro con anotaciones del puño y letra del elfo, vaya que tenía una bonita caligrafía, sería difícil hacerla idéntica, pero hizo su mejor esfuerzo y escribió en las hojas del príncipe, con la misma pluma y la misma tinta una breve nota para Galion, en la que le decía que en agradecimiento por sus servicios, el rey le invitaba una jarra de su mejor vino y que invitará a su amigo el jefe de los guardias, ya que Legolas era ahora parte del cuerpo de guardias. El hobbit pensaba que lo mejor que pudo haber hecho en su vida era seguir a Legolas durante ese día.

Bien, las cosas resultaron así: Bilbo colocó la nota donde Galion pudo encontrarla, luego de servir la cena a los comensales de la mesa principal y mientras enviaba a más elfos a que siguieran llevando los platillos, encontró sobre una bandeja la nota que el hobbit dejó.

El mayordomo se puso muy contento, aunque le preocupaba que Legolas escribiera con errores ortográficos y en una letra muy fea, a lo mejor ya había bebido demasiado vino por lo contento que estaba luego de hacer las paces con su padre y ser nombrado guardia.

Bilbo le observaba, ahora faltaba que llamara al jefe de los guardias que no debería andar lejos. Éste llegó sin demora cuando dijeron que Galion le buscaba para algo importante. Él y un grupo de elfos a su cargo, acababan de alimentar a los enanos y con eso concluían su trabajo de la jornada.

–Ven –le dijo al jefe de los guardias amigo suyo –he tenido una noche pesada y todavía tengo mucho trabajo, pero tengo un presente para ti y para mí.

El elfo de los bosque sonrió ampliamente, le gustaban los presentes, y a quien no. Despachó a los otros elfos y se fue con Galion.

Mientras tanto, arriba en el salón principal Thranduil estaba contento, a su lado estaba Legolas que se había portado bien todo el día, no escuchó queja alguna de su hijo y pensó que el luego de tantos sermones, el príncipe ya comenzaba a escuchar.

Legolas estaba feliz, por fin le tomaban en cuenta como a un adulto dándole un puesto responsabilidad, por fin su padre dejaba de tratarlo como a un niño pequeño y le permitía demostrar que ya había crecido. Todo iba viento en popa.

–¿Un poco más de vino, majestad?

–Solo porque hoy estoy especialmente feliz –dijo Thranduil –sírvele también un poco a Legolas, que festejamos su nuevo puesto.

–¡El vino! –De pronto Greenleaf recordó –He olvidado el vino.

–Sí, ya sé que no te dejo beber de este vino especial de Dorwinion porque es muy fuerte –le dijo Thranduil sin entender la palabras de Legolas –pero creo que hoy hay motivos para que lo bebamos tú y yo. Ya sé que el puesto de guardia de la frontera no es muy alto, pero si demuestras que eres digno estoy seguro de que podrás ascender a capitán.

El rey estaba tan contento que Legolas no tuvo el corazón para desairar a su padre y salir corriendo a buscar la jarra de vino con le hechizo. Hoy no podría hacer nada que disgustara a Thranduil, solo le quedaba confiar en el buen Galion.

–¿Dónde está el jefe de los guardias? –preguntó el rey –Quisiera que venga para que le adelante a Legolas parte de sus obligaciones.

–Estaba abajo en las mazmorras –dijo uno de los elfos.

–No es un mal muchacho el jefe de los guardias, siempre cumpliendo su trabajo, –Thranduil le decía a Legolas – espero que aprendas de él su sentido de responsabilidad

Por supuesto, cumplió su trabajo responsablemente, hasta que Bilbo intervino. Siguió a Galion y al jefe de los guardias hasta una apartada cámara y se sentaron a beber el vino que supuestamente Legolas les había enviado, tal y como el hobbit había planeado.

–Brindemos por el príncipe, que desde hoy estará a tu cargo.

–Eso no es motivo de brindis, ya he visto lo que ha hecho en la cocina y las cosas que hace en el palacio –dijo con cierto aire de preocupación –creo que pondrá patas arriba al cuerpo de guardias.

–Legolas no es malo, es inquieto solamente, nunca puedes cuestionar su corazón –Galion sacó de su bolsillo una hoja arrugada y se la enseñó al jefe de los guardias –Lo de esta tarde no fue su culpa, sabotearon las buenas intenciones de Greenleaf, ¿ves esta receta? Yo no la escribí, y ningún elfo con nociones de cocina anotaría algo así, fue una trampa y esto es la prueba que el muchacho ha estado buscando desde hace días.

–¿A qué te refieres?

–A que hay alguien más en el palacio.

–Es muy interesante lo que dices, pero –el jefe de los guardias se puso a bostezar –¿por qué tengo tanto sueño?

–Vamos, un poco de vino no puede afectarse así, si no fuero porque yo también empiezo a sentirme muy cansado –Y galion no pudo decir más porque también cayó bajo el encantamiento.

Bilbo aprovechó la oportunidad y tomó las llaves del jefe de los guardias y corriendo se fue hacia las mazmorras para sacar a los enanos de sus celdas. Le angustiaba el sonido que hacían las llaves cuando corría, pero había tan poco tiempo.

Sacó primero a Balin, porque era el que estaba más cerca. Se sintió feliz de ver al hobbit y atosigarle con preguntas sobre como había logrado sacarle de su encierro.

–Vamos, tenemos que sacar a los demás, ya habrá tiempo para explicaciones –y se dedicaron a sacar uno a uno a los enanos. Faltaba todavía Thorin que estaba en lo más profundo del palacio, de lo que recordaba Bilbo, llegó al lugar donde había rodado con Legolas, bajó las escaleras y luego de verse perdido logró dar con la puerta de piedra donde estaba Escudo de Roble.

Una vez reunidos todos llegó el momento de explicarles el plan de huída. Que mal lo tomaron los naugrim, protestaron y se indignaron, pero el hobbit les explicó que no había más remedio y que si no tomaban la oportunidad sería mejor que volvieran a sus celdas y él devolvería las llaves y lo pensaría dos veces antes de intentar algo.

Aceptaron de mala gana y se fueron abajo hasta la bodega de los barriles, pasando por la cámara donde Galion y el jefe de los guardias dormían placenteramente.

–No hagan ruido –dijo el mediano.

–Hasta ahora no ha venido nadie –dijo Thorin en el tono más bajo que puede un enano, cuando notó a los elfos que dormían sobre la mesa –¿Qué les pasó a estos dos? ¿Tú tuviste que ver con ellos?

–No hay tiempo para historias, y dejen de hablar.

–Por el ruido que hay arriba –comentó Balin –debe haber una fiesta, hay risas y música.

–Una fiesta, lo que daría yo porque me invitaran a sentarme en el banquete de la mesa del rey –Bombur se puso a soñar –¿no podemos darle un vistazo?

–¡Cállate Bombur! –Gloin le regañó –Se nota que estás bajo su embrujo.

–Tú también cállate, que son muy ruidosos –Bilbo temía que en cualquier momento Galion y el guardia despertaran –Apresúrense a esa habitación y por favor no tropiecen, y si lo hacen no gruñan.

El hobbit tomó las llaves y las volvió a colocar en el cinto del jefe de los guardias pensando en que al otro día se metería en problemas cuando se enterasen de la huída de los prisioneros. No era un mal muchacho, pensaba, además si así el rey no se enteraría de que fue su propio hijo el que colaboró, involuntariamente en su plan de escape.

–Esos dos necesitan ayuda profesional, o una larga conversación de padre a hijo –dijo para sí Bilbo antes de salir de la cámara y comenzar de colocar a los enanos en los barriles.


	12. Chapter 12

**Nota:** Los personajes y lugares tan maravillosos son creación del buen profesor Tolkien. Por fin les puedo presentar el nuevo capítulo. No pude antes por cuestiones de trabajo, ya que no hay nada como el trabajo extra para acabar con la imaginación de la gente mal entretenida como yo.

**Capítulo 12**

Ahora bien, las fiestas de los elfos suelen durar mucho tiempo, y esta fiesta, con Thranduil del mejor humor, duró hasta el alba y todo era alegría en los pasillos del rey del bosque.

–Será mejor que te familiarices con los deberes de los guardias de la frontera –le decía Thranduil a Legolas –¿dónde está el jefe de los guardias? Que venga y llamen también a Galion, mi buen amigo.

Los elfos obedecieron inmediatamente, y se fueron en busca del elfo que seguía durmiendo sobre la mesa.

–Arriba. Se te necesita arriba –dijo uno de los elfos silvanos sacudiendo al jefe de los guardias por los hombros.

–¿Para qué me despertaste? Tenía un hermoso sueño, soñaba que había una fiesta arriba, y Legolas estaba ahí y todos estaban celebrando.

–Sí hay una fiesta y el rey te invita a su mesa –le dijo el mismo elfo y luego observó las copas y la jarra –parece que aquí abajo tampoco la pasaron tan mal.

–Quedarse dormidos con una sola jarra es cosa de humanos –le dijo otro elfo mirando a Galion apoyado sobre la mesa.

–No es cualquier vino, –dijo el jefe de los guardias estirándose como un gato –y no quisiera volver a beber algo así. No me ha sentado bien.

–¿qué hay de Galion?

–El rey también le llama, hay que despertarle.

Y se llevaron a los aturdidos elfos casi arrastrados hasta el salón principal.

–Espero que estén los suficientemente despiertos como llegar a la mesa del rey por sí solo, ya que no le gustaría verles venir tambaleándose –les dijeron los elfos antes de reunirse con otros elfos que también festejaban.

–Por cierto, ya casi es la hora de alimentar a los naugrim –le dijo uno de los guardias –si me das las llaves te ahorraré el trabajo de que vayas hasta abajo nuevamente, pero tienes que darme de ese vino que bebiste anoche.

Y casi por reflejo y sin decir nada el jefe de los guardias le alcanzó las llaves.

Al ver a Thranduil, el mayordomo y el jefe de los guardias ganaron compostura y caminaron lo mejor que pudieron la mesa del rey.

–Aquí estás –le dijo Thranduil al jefe de los guardias –desde hoy Legolas estará a tu cargo y quisiera que no le trates como al príncipe de Mirkwood, sino como a cualquier otro elfo.

–Así lo haré –dijo el jefe de los guardias –sé que es un arquero muy hábil.

Legolas por su parte observaba a Galion y notaba que algo le pasaba.

–¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó disimuladamente mientras sorbía un trago de su copa para no llamar la atención sobre sí –Te ves aturdido.

–Estoy bien, no te preocupes, es solo cansancio –le respondió –por cierto gracias por el vino, estaba delicioso, aunque creo que es algo fuerte para los elfos verdes.

Legolas se atoró con su bebida por el sobresalto. De pronto intuyó que los problemas estaban sobre él nuevamente.

Thranduil le daba palmaditas en la espalda.

–¿Qué te ha ocurrido?

–Es por algo que le dije –dijo Galion que le alcanzaba una servilleta a Greenleaf.

–Sí, fue algo que me pareció gracioso y no pude contener la risa –trató de disimular riendo nerviosamente –Galion tengo que hablar contigo.

–¿No puede ser en otro momento? –tengo mucho sueño y de no ser porque tu padre me mandó llamar ya estaría en mi cama.

Legolas se levantó y se llevó a Galion a un lugar alejado para que Thranduil no pudiera oírles, además el rey estaba muy entretenido conversando con el jefe de los guardias que ponía toda su voluntad para mantenerse despierto y solo atinaba a asentir con la cabeza.

–Galion, creo que los naugrim intentarán escapar esta noche.

–¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿El fantasmita te lo dijo?

Legolas no pudo responder porque en ese momento entraron muy agitados los guardias que fueron a llevarles sus alimentos a los prisioneros.

–¡Los naugrim han escapado!

Hubo silencio instantáneo en el salón y en todo el palacio. Thranduil estaba perplejo y por su parte Legolas solamente bajó la mirada musitando –Es demasiado tarde.

–No es posible –dijo el jefe de los guardias sin saber como escapar del escrutinio de Thranduil que le miraba fijamente –Yo mismo los vi anoche cuando les llevamos su cena.

–Para esta mañana ya no estaban ahí –explicó uno de los elfos –Lo raro es que sus puertas estaban bien cerradas, pero los naugrim simplemente se desvanecieron.

–O atravesaron la paredes –se oyó otra voz –debe ser cosa de magia.

Y las murmuraciones comenzaron a cundirse como un incendio en un pajonal.

–No es cosa de magia –Thranduil los calló en seco –ahora mismo vamos a averiguar lo que ha pasado.

Levantándose de su silla se fue abajo hacia las mazmorras con un séquito de elfos que estaban entre una mezcla de miedo y asombro.

El rey observó de cerca las puertas y estaban bien aseguradas y no había señales de que las cerraduras hubiesen sido forzadas ni nada, por lo que quedaba una conclusión lógica.

–Estás puertas han sido abiertas con las llaves.

–Pero yo nunca me desprendí de las llaves, las tuve conmigo toda la noche, Galion es mi testigo –dijo el Jefe de los guardias como única defensa.

El rey le observaba como un tigre a su presa, escudriñando en lo más profundo de su ser y luego dirigido su mirada hacia Galion que venía con Legolas.

–Es cierto lo que dice –Galion habló –anoche luego de alimentar a los naugrim nos encontramos y conversamos un rato compartiendo una copa de vino, pero el cansancio nos venció y nos quedamos dormidos.

El rey le miró y supo que Galion no mentía, aunque hubiera ocultado parte de la información, parte en la que se incluía a Legolas en el relato, pero el fiel mayordomo no quería inmiscuir al príncipe en un problema del que lo consideraba ajeno.

Legolas vio como Galion quería protegerle, aunque no sabía bien de que. No tardó en darse cuenta de que había sido él mismo el que colaboró con la huída de esos enanos y la culpa recaía ahora en inocentes.

–¿Estás diciendo entonces que es cosa de magia la desaparición de los naugrim?

–Sí, padre, es cosa de magia –por fin habló Hoja verde –pero no magia de los enanos, sino magia de los elfos, la mía.

Thranduil se acercó a Legolas que le miraba desafiante.

–Galion no te dijo que recibió una jarra de vino que tenía el mismo encantamiento del río y que por eso cayeron dormidos él y el jefe de los guardias.

–Legolas no hables –le suplicaba Galion.

–¿quién puso el encantamiento? –preguntó el rey sabiendo la respuesta.

–Fui yo –dijo secamente Legolas –era una trampa, para atrapar al enano sin barba que estaba escondido dentro del palacio, el que tú también notaste, pero al que le diste poca importancia.

Thranduil lo supo, él también había visto a Bilbo con los enanos, y había notado su tenue sombra con la luz de las antorchas, y vio como parecía seguir a Legolas, pero algo tan pequeño e insignificante que no le dio importancia, le preocupaba más el comportamiento poco apropiado de Legolas, cuando en realidad su gran curiosidad por las demás criaturas le había resultado beneficiosa en esta oportunidad.

–Majestad, por favor no destierre a Legolas –le suplicó Galion –él no sabía que colaboraba con los naugrim cuando me envió esta nota–Galion sacó de su bolsillo la nota que Bilbo falsificara.

Thranduil tomó la garrapateada hoja del hobbit y la vio.

–Debemos darnos prisa –dijo Legolas –porque yo creo que se han escapado por el río y si nos damos prisa les alcanzaremos en la aldea antes de que se envíen las almadías a la ciudad del lago.

–Déjales –habló Thranduil todavía mirando la pequeña nota en su mano –no creo que los humanos sean tan tontos como prestarles ayuda para despertar al dragón y que un montón de harapientos enanos logren acabar con esa amenaza que duerme bajo la montaña. Y si pasa alguna desgracia será culpa suya, no nuestra. Vamos Legolas, es tu primer día de guardia, preséntate con el jefe y salgan a patrullar las fronteras.

Legolas volvió la vista hacia Sam que le escuchaba boquiabierto y sin darse cuenta de que el día comenzaba a clarear.

–Creo que es todo por hoy maese Gamyi, pronto nos llamaran para el desayuno y tú no has pegado un ojo en toda la noche.

–Pero y después, ¿Tu padre no te dio un castigo? ¿Lograste ir a la batalla de los Cinco Ejércitos?

–No, mi padre es muy comprensivo –dijo Legolas sonriendo –Lo de la batallas de los Cinco Ejércitos te lo contaré mañana por la noche, una vez que hayas descansado.

**Nota Final:** Sí, ya sé, quieren asesinarme, pero es porque no me gustaría ser spoiler y porque ando corta de ideas y a lo mejor pude haber logrado un fin menos anticlimático, no lo sé. Probablemtne lograré escribir algo más cuando tenga un poco más de tiempo a mi disposición.


End file.
